Haru no Ame
by SMRU
Summary: Drabble SasuSaku:: Bajo la lluvia de primavera pueden pasar muchas cosas. Sobretodo si aparece tu compañera de equipo en minifalda y se ofrece a acompañarte hasta tu casa. OJO: NO hay lemmon. De momento...


**Hola!! Vaya, últimamente me ha dado por escribir drabbles xD Bueno, qué le vamos ha hacer. Hoy estoy inspirada. Aquí está lloviendo a cántaros y es imposible salir de casa. Tal vez por eso me vino este fic a la cabeza. La historia se desarrolla cuando tienen 18 años, y Sasuke ya ha vuelto a la aldea. No voy a especificar qué ha pasado con su venganza, el caso es que ha vuelto. Aviso: No tiene continuación. Es un drabble, cortito, y hecho, simplemente, porque me aburro. Qué más... No tiene lemmon. En un principio pensé en ponerlo, pero al final me ha dado pereza xD Os lo dejo a vuestras lúcidas imaginaciones. Puede que si recibo muchos reviews me piense eso de reeditarlo con lemmon y todo, quién sabe xD El fic va dedicado a mi Nee-chan, Kumi-Strife, a ver si se anima y sigue TWoK, es que no me puedes dejar así, Nee-chan TToTT Bueno, espero que os guste. Un besazoooooooo!!**

* * *

**Haru no Ame **

Las gotas caían con fuerza sobre la calle. La humedad hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, y aquello le resultaba incómodo. Sobretodo por las miradas indiscretas que le dirigían las chicas desde debajo de sus paraguas.

Resguardado en el portal del bloque de edificios, así estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Esperando a que aquella maldita lluvia de primavera cesara de una vez por todas y pudiera marcharse a su cómoda casa.

Sólo a él se lo ocurría salir a entrenar con el cielo encapotado. Sabía de sobra que iba a llover, y aún así se arriesgó.

No es que le importara mojarse, no. Lo que no soportaba era que todos le miraran.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Aquella voz tan familiar le sacó de su ensoñación. Sakura le sonreía desde debajo de su paraguas estampado de flores de cerezo. Muy apropiado para la estación.

En la mano llevaba una bolsa con algunos comestibles. Sasuke levantó la vista y le saludó con su monosílabo favorito.

-Hmp.

A ella le tembló la sonrisa al comprobar que seguía tan frío, o más, que el clima.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta casa?

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de negarse, pero visto que la lluvia no remitía y que ya estaba apunto de hacerse de noche, asintió con la cabeza.

Salió del portal y de un par de zancadas se plantó bajo el paraguas de Sakura. Ella hizo un amago de salir de la protección del parasol al sentir el contacto, pero Sasuke le agarró por un brazo.

-Si te molesta que te toque, no haberte ofrecido a acompañarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza, un poco perpleja.

-No me molesta, es sólo que estás mojado.

Sí. Lo estaba. Bueno, y ahora ella también. Eso le favorecía, ya que marcaba profundamente cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura, cerrada en torno al mango de paraguas.

-Vamos.

Ella sonrió y ambos echaron a andar. Pronto comenzó a llover con más fuerza, y se vieron obligados a correr. Bueno, a correr pegados, ya que el agua les salpicaba.

Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para comprobar los cambios que se había producido en su compañera. Evidentemente, ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, si no el de una mujer. Una mujer muy bien formada.

Era evidente que acababa de salir del trabajo, ya que aún llevaba el uniforme de enfermera puesto. No llevaba abrigo, ya que no hacía frío. Aún con lluvia torrencial.

Sasuke siempre se había preguntado una cosa: ¿por qué las enfermeras llevaban minifalda? Su trabajo era curar a los enfermos, y con ese traje a más de uno le habría dado un infarto.

Volvió a centrase en Sakura. La verdad era que no le importaba si las enfermeras llevaban minifalda.

Las farolas acaban de encenderse y la noche se apoderó de la villa. Los truenos y relámpagos resonaban sobre sus cabezas.

Al girar la esquina, el portal de la casa de Sasuke se vio frente a ellos.

-Ya casi estamos, Sasuke-kun.

Él frunció el ceño. Miró el paraguas y sonrió altivamente.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y él sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta y se giró hasta Sakura. Ella le miraba sonriente desde debajo del paraguas.

-Nos vemos mañana. He oído que tienes la revisión para entrar en el ANBU. Lo mismo nos vemos. Y si no, buena suerte.

Él asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Sakura.

Se giró de nuevo. Él se inclinó sobre ella, y sin tocarla, la besó. Ella, perpleja, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Sasuke se separó de ella y la sonrió burlonamente.

-Arigatou.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirándole. Sasuke entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entró en su casa. Allí, se quitó la camiseta mojada. Despareció por el pasillo y entró al baño, donde encendió la ducha con una sonrisa. Luego, volvió a la puerta y se recostó sobre ella.

3, 2, 1…

Como había previsto, el telefonillo sonó justo a tiempo. Cogió el auricular.

-¿Sí?

Al otro lado, la voz tembló.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –El moreno sonrió.- Etto… ¿Podría…? ¿Podría subir a tu casa? Es que se me ha roto el paraguas y me estoy mojando.

El Uchiha apretó el botón para que se abriera la puerta y colgó el auricular.

Había sido buena idea eso de romperle un par de varillas al paraguas de su compañera. Ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño detalle. Se dirigió al armario y cogió el único paraguas que tenía, negro. Fue hasta el salón, abrió la ventana y lo tiró.

Se sacudió las manos. Perfecto. Volvió hacia la puerta. Ya escuchaba los pasos de Sakura en las escaleras.

Genial. La ducha encendida y Sakura subiendo calada hasta los huesos con ese minúsculo uniforme que tan bien le sentaba.

Sasuke sonrió. Además, como él ya no tenía paraguas, se tendrías que quedar hasta que dejara de llover. Y había para rato.

El timbre sonó, y él se dispuso a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa altiva.

Definitivamente, aquella noche iba a ser muy, pero que muy larga.

* * *

**Olé. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha gustado? Déjame un review con tu opinión. ¿Qué hago? ¿Busco un cuchillo para cortarme las venas o sigo escribiendo? Well, espero vuestras sugerencias. Nos vemos n.n , Sayo!**

**SMRU**


End file.
